


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marinka - Freeform, Multi, ot3 endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rin knew his affection for these two was bordering on “way too much to be normal”, but he reasoned with himself that none of their relationships had been normal to begin with. Being normal was boring anyway. Normal people don’t win gold, he’d argued to the mirror. His reflection argued back that sane people don’t agree to move in with the objects of their affection (or the subjects of certain scarce but vivid dreams). “What do you know” he’d muttered back, knowing full well his reflection knew exactly as much as he did, which was that this was probably going to cause problems, or hurt his stupid romantic heart, but he was damn well going to go ahead with it anyway.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three boys fumbling around in affection, all fooling around on each other, with each other, without realizing it. Marinka endgame!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will happen every weekend! Hopefully? I'd like to stick to a schedule :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin moves in, and he and Haru get pretty close, pretty fast.

Rin was ecstatic to be moving back to Japan. He loved Australia and he loved his team there, but he could not deny he had missed home. While he had definitely made a nice home for himself in Australia, something about Japan called to him. He grinned ear to ear as he saw Makoto waving excitedly at the arrivals, with Haru smiling at his side. Rin ran to meet them, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

“Rin! Welcome back!”

“I’m home!!”

“Rin...”

He felt 2 strong arms on his back and he couldn’t stop the few tears that escaped. Makoto squeezed his shoulder and Haru rested a comforting hand on his chest. Rin held them tight for a moment longer, then released them and wiped the tears away. He felt his heart flutter a bit at how close they were to him; seeing his friends again was what had him most excited about his return. Before he could reach for his bag, Makoto was slinging it over his broad shoulders and Haru was leading the way to the baggage claim. Rin laughed and followed after them.

Rin knew his affection for these two was bordering on “way too much to be normal”, but he reasoned with himself that none of their relationships had been normal to begin with. Being normal was boring anyway. Normal people don’t win gold, he’d argued to the mirror. His reflection argued back that sane people don’t agree to move in with the objects of their affection (or the subjects of certain scarce but vivid dreams). “What do you know” he’d muttered back, knowing full well his reflection knew exactly as much as he did, which was that this was probably going to cause problems, or hurt his stupid romantic heart, but he was damn well going to go ahead with it anyway. This latest argument with himself had happened at 4:30 am in a Sydney airport bathroom.

Makoto happily chatted away as they waited for the bags, breaking Rin from his reverie, as Haru stole glances sideways at him and occasionally added a comment here and there. Upon spotting and grabbing his bag (which Makoto insisted on carrying, passing the carry-on bag to Haru), they finally headed for the train.

“Rin, we cleaned up the spare room for you, so you can get yourself set up right away! Haru-chan has everything ready for dinner too, so you can just relax once we get back.”

Rin sighed happily and bumped Makoto’s shoulder. “Thanks, Makoto, Haru. It was a long flight, and I've been awake for way too long. I’m looking forward to just taking it easy tonight.”

“Fish will help you regain your strength.”

“... You know what, I’m actually looking forward to it.” Rin flashed him a grin as Haru looked to the side and scoffed, trying to hide his smile. He couldn’t help but notice the dusting of colour painting Haru’s cheeks. He chuckled and kicked lightly at the back of his leg. 

Makoto, meanwhile, was practically beaming with energy as they boarded the train. “Rin, I’m so excited you’re moving in with us! I’m glad we have enough space too, and it’s actually a really nice apartment. It’s a quiet area, and I think it’s actually pretty close to your school, so you’re pretty lucky! I’m close enough that I can walk to work, I really enjoy it. Oh! And there’s some very cute cats in the neighbourhood, I’ll have to introduce you later!”

Laughing, Rin smiled up at Makoto, “Sounds good! I’ll need to see what’s a good route for a run.”

“You can come with me in the mornings if you’d like, Rin.”

“Hah? You’re running in the morning now?”

“Yes.”

“But when do you take your bath then?”

Haru fixed him with an exasperated glare, “Afterwards, obviously.”

Rin simply raised an eyebrow at him as Makoto chuckled beside them. Then, as the train arrived at the next stop, Makoto ushered them and their bags further into the corner. “Ah, it gets a bit packed for the next few stops, but it will clear up more before we get to ours.” Sure enough, the cars started to fill up and Rin had no choice but to be pressed into Haru’s front with Makoto’s chest against his back. Haru simply kept his arms at his side, leaning against the wall and watching out the window and Rin blushed and scrambled for somewhere to look at that wasn’t at Haru.

As the train lurched forward, Rin stumbled and reached for something to steady himself, just as Makoto wrapped an arm around his shoulders for support. Rin then found his hands lamely resting on Haru’s hips, while Makoto held him against his chest with one arm as the other gripped the bar above to steady them. Rin felt about ready to die from embarrassment, but neither of the other two seemed disturbed at all, so he tried his best not to overreact. Did they often get this close to each other on crowded train rides? He blushed even deeper as his brain happily supplied him with that mental image.

“Oh dear, sorry Rin, you’ll get used to the trains. We’ve just come at a really busy time. How did you get around when you were in Australia?”

It seemed a bit odd to be having a conversation with Makoto over his shoulder when he was so… entangled with both him and Haru, but Rin was glad for the distraction of conversation from the butterflies kicking up a storm in his stomach. They chatted for a few more stops like this, until finally the train emptied out again and Makoto loosened his grip on Rin and gave him some space. Only as Rin moved to lower his arms from Haru’s waist did he notice that Haru had been resting his hands on Rin’s forearms. He realized with mild shock how natural it had felt. Shaking off the thought, he stepped away from Haru a bit and observed as Makoto and Haru talked about dinner. 

Rin couldn’t help but notice as they spoke how they seemed drawn to each other, leaning in to better hear when it really didn’t seem needed. Rin almost felt like he was intruding, except that he was standing between them, so that any movement they made towards each other just trapped him further. He tried to calm his heartbeat as, mercifully, their stop finally arrived.

The walk to the apartment from the station was quite short. Dumping his bags in the spare room, Makoto showed him around his new home as Haru headed for the kitchen. The rest of the evening was spent catching up more. Rin already knew that Makoto was working as a firefighter and volunteering at the public pool in his spare time, and that Haru was still swimming competitively as well as working part-time at a bakery, but he let Makoto fill him in anyway. It was calming to hear him talk, and the single beer Rin drank reminded him that he’d had a long day of travel. 

“Rin, you look really tired, why don’t we call it a night.”

“Hmmm, yeah sounds good. I’m meeting with Gou and Sousuke tomorrow for lunch, I should be good and rested for that.”

“Oh, that sounds so nice! I wish we could join you! I have a volunteer class in the morning though, and then a half shift in the afternoon. Haru has swim practice tomorrow too, right Haru-chan?”

Haru only offered an affirmative nod.

“Well, if they have the time you should definitely invite them over for dinner sometime soon! It’s been ages since we’ve seen them!”

Laughing at Makoto’s enthusiasm, Rin nodded as he downed the last of his beer. “Sure thing, Makoto, and I’ll tell them you both say hi.”

Makoto insisted he not help with the dishes, so Rin took his bath first, then turned in for the night. As he drifted off, he could hear Haru and Makoto moving about in the living room, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\---

Five twenty three in the morning.

Flipping his phone closed with a sigh, Rin rued the small time change. Two hours difference always seemed harder to adjust to than six or twelve. Granted, it was only 3 am in Sydney, but he’d effectively gone to bed at 7 pm Sydney time, and now he was restless. At least today he could try and start on a better schedule. He usually went for his runs at 6:30, so he had about an hour to go. Sighing and stretching, Rin turned off his impending alarm, rolled himself out of bed, and grabbing his book he quietly moved out to the living room.

Settling down on the couch, Rin flipped his book open and picked up where he’d left off. After about 20 minutes he started to nod off, reading the same sentence over and over until finally the book slipped from his hand and he fell asleep again.

It wasn’t until the sun was peaking through the window that he was slowly tugged back to consciousness. He hummed contentedly as he felt a hand softly carding through his hair. As he groggily opened his eyes, he was met with piercing blues. He blinked slowly as he pieced his surroundings together. This was not his bed, nor his apartment. He was in Japan. He was in Tokyo. He was in Haru and Makoto’s apartment. He lived here now, so this _was_ his appartment. Haru was leaning over him, running his hands through his hair. His focus became more clear as he stared back at Haru. He wondered if friends normally woke each other like this, then decided he didn’t really care what normal friends were like anyway. Haru had an affectionate look in his eyes that tugged at Rin’s heart. Stretching and yawning, he grinned at Haru.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.”

“What time is it?”

“Around seven.” Haru took his hand back and stood up from kneeling next to the couch. “I was going to go for my run. Did you want to come?”

A grin stretched across Rin’s face as he sat up and rolled out his shoulders. “Sure! I usually go at around 6:30, I’d meant to do that this morning but I guess I fell asleep again, ha ha.”

“It’s alright, you had a long day yesterday. Take your time getting ready if you need.”

Nodding, Rin stood and brushed past Haru. Despite having been asleep only minutes before, he felt invigorated. He quickly splashed some water on his face, then dug out his exercise clothes, sneakers, and a hair tie. After changing, he slipped his shoes on, then stretched his arms out as he tied his hair back. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Haru was watching him very closely. Turning to him, he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Haru seemed to blink, shocked at having been caught staring, and glanced away scoffing. “Nothing.”

Unable to leave well enough alone, Rin stepped up next to Haru and bumped him with his elbow. “What, are you worried you won’t be able to keep up? I guess I’ll have to slow down and keep pace with you, since you’re leading the way today.”

Narrowing his eyes at Rin, Haru took the bait. “No, Rin, I’m more worried that you won’t be able to keep up to me.”

“Is that a challenge?!”

“Of course not, we need to keep a good pace so we don’t hurt ourselves.”

“I’m not afraid to push myself to win, Haru.” Rin was getting up in Haru’s face and grinning ear to ear.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Fine then, you’re on!”

Haru simply glared in response, until they heard a chuckle from the hallway. Makoto was sleepily leaning against the wall in his pajamas, watching the exchange. Rin took note of the flannel top that had just the right amount of buttons undone, exposing his collarbone in a very appealing way. And, good god, he was wearing glasses. Rin tried not to gulp audibly as Makoto smiled and waved a placating hand at them.

“Don’t push yourselves too hard. I’ve got early classes starting at 8 so I’ll be gone when you get back, but I’ll put some coffee on.”

“Thanks, Makoto.”

“Yeah, thanks!”

Yawning and waving them off, Makoto turned for the kitchen. “Have fun, you two!”

Exiting the apartment, Haru lead Rin down to the street and quickly explained the route. It would be about a 45 minute run, which sounded like a good combination of hills and flat areas. Rin definitely noticed the competitive glint in Haru’s eye as he took off. 

It had been a long time since he’d had a running partner, let alone a running partner that could keep up with him. They would occasionally vie for the lead, even if it was only by a few inches, but then Rin would concede it back to Haru as a fork in the path approached. He couldn’t help but grin every time they made eye contact. He felt like electricity was coursing through his veins, more so than just the usual adrenaline, as he was strongly reminded of the effect Haru always had on him. But they weren’t in high school anymore, and he understood the exchange better than before. It lit a fire in him, but in constructive way. Rin wanted to work harder than before with Haru at his side.

Rin also quickly began to realize that he wanted to press Haru against the nearest sturdy tree and stick his tongue down his throat. But. They weren’t in high school anymore. So Rin buried those impulses under his giddy adrenaline from running and being near Haru, and they returned to the apartment panting and reaching for the water bottles Makoto had left for them on the kitchen counter. Rin swallowed some water, then gasped as he sprayed some water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair, loosening his hair tie in the process. When he looked back at Haru, grinning, Haru was watching him like a hawk. Rin would later blame the adrenaline for opening his mouth and saying what he did.

“What, like what you see?”

Haru didn’t respond, but seemed to focus even more on Rin. The grin slipped from Rin’s face as he met Haru’s eyes. The tension between them was palpable. Rin was afraid to move a muscle, lest the moment be ruined, or changed. They just both breathed heavily, covered in sweat, staring at each other in the kitchen. The air between them was wound so tight, they were just waiting for it to snap. Then Rin’s fingers twitched around his water bottle and it slipped from his grasp. Almost before it hit the floor Haru was on him and they were crashing their mouths together.

Rin probably shouldn’t have thrilled at the feeling of the counter digging into his lower back. He shouldn’t have given in so quickly. But his hands immediately found themselves splayed across Haru’s back, one arm holding him tight as the other snaked down to grab a fistfull of his ass. Rin’s mind was buzzing and blank, so consumed in Haru that he didn’t even think to wonder if this was a good idea. Their lips quickly parted, tongues seeking each other out and twisting together as they pressed their bodies closer.

While he was certain this was an effect of the adrenaline from working out, he ignored the nagging voice in his head saying that he might regret this. He hadn’t even been here for a day. But Haru’s hands snaked up to cup his face and Rin whimpered into their kiss, which suddenly turned soft for a brief moment. Pulling away and resting his forehead on Rin’s, Haru kept his eyes closed as his brow furrowed.

“Rin…”

“... Haru?”

Opening his eyes, Haru levelled Rin with a piercing stare. Too close to escape, too intense to not drown in, Haru’s voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. “I missed you.”

Rin’s lip quivered with emotion, and he buried his face in Haru’s neck as he squeezed him in a tight embrace. He shakily responded, “I’ve missed you too. So much.”

They stayed like that for a while, both just holding each other and feeling all around overwhelmed. Then Haru started to trace designs on Rin’s back with his fingers, and Rin hummed contentedly as he ran his palms up and down Haru’s sides. Then Rin nipped and kissed at Haru’s neck, who in turn groaned and turned the light touches into nails scraping. Kissing and nibbling his way up to Haru’s ear, he boldly traced the shell of it with his tongue, eliciting a grunt and a hand flying up to tug at Rin’s hair. Using it as leverage, Haru pulled Rin back into a kiss, starting slow but growing in passion.

Soon enough, they were grinding together and panting into each other’s mouths. While Haru had his hands firmly locked in place, with one tangled in Rin’s hair and the other pressed across his lower back, Rin couldn’t keep his still. They ran over Haru’s frame, along his shoulder blades, across his chest, down his spine and all over his ass. Rin’s tongue mapped out the inside of Haru’s mouth, and their hips rolled together as they panted and groaned into each other’s mouths.

Rin knew he hadn’t been this worked up for anyone in a while, and he had no idea how long they kept this pace up. But finally, the friction and tightness of his pants was too much to bear. Running his hands down Haru’s back, he snuck them under this shirt and teased at the hem of his pants, which vaguely reminded him that they were both still in their running clothes and probably smelled terrible. Except the smell that filled Rin’s nose was an intoxicating mix of himself and Haru and excitement and hormones. Haru got the hint and pulled his hips back slightly, but instead of shedding his own clothes, he simply dove his hands into the front of Rin’s track pants and grabbed at his now very hard cock.

Yelping in shock, Rin’s hips stuttered as his head fell back and his nails dug into Haru’s lower back. He quickly got to work at pulling down Haru’s own pants and wrapping his fingers around him. Haru gasped and rested his forehead in the crook of Rin’s neck. Rin took to licking and nibbling at the spot just behind Haru’s ear as they pressed their freed erections together and encircled them within their hands. Now with this skin on skin contact, they were both nearing their end. Haru was gasping little “hah’s” with every breath and Rin was moaning loudly. Rolling their hips together and stroking their cocks, it took only a few more movement’s before Rin couldn’t take it any longer.

“H-haru, ah- I’m- aaaaah!” Arching his spine and throwing his head back, Rin’s vision blanked out as he came. He felt his come soak his shirt and drip over their hands, and that brought him back to earth. Haru was panting heavily as he watched Rin climax, his eyes dark pools of desire. Rin pushed past his breathlessness as he claimed Haru’s lips and stroked him a few more times, bringing Haru to his end as well. He felt Haru’s lips go cold under his own as strangled moans filled his ears. Haru gripped desperately to Rin as he rode out his orgasm. When the final ebbs of his climax faded away, Haru pulled away and took a few gasping breaths. They stayed there for a moment, heads rested against each other, breathing one another’s air.

Then Rin began to giggle. Uncontrollably. Haru, while looking shocked at first, saw the look of happiness on Rin’s face and even allowed a few chuckles to escape him. His smile was radiant. Haru placed a small peck on Rin’s lips, then pulled him away from the counter. “Come on, let’s clean up.”

\---

After washing and rinsing each other off in the shower, Haru insisted on a bath. The tub was, of course, too small for two grown men. A point Haru begrudgingly conceded. Rin simply chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Don’t worry Haru, I’ve got to unpack before I go out today anyway.” Haru mumbled something about not having enough time for a real bath as Rin stepped out of the bathroom and headed for his clothes. He threw on some pants and a tshirt, then stepped back into the kitchen to make sure evidence of their tryst was erased. He then returned to his room to unpack.

About half an hour later, Haru was at the door to his room in a towel. Rin looked up to him and grinned, dangling the gold medals he had just been unpacking.

“You should put them up next to mine.”

Rin blinked a few times. “I-I’d love to Haru… Are you sure?”

“Of course. My medals are yours too, they wouldn’t exist if not for you.”

Rin felt a whole slew of emotions wash over him at that, and he bit his lip as his looked away, his cheeks turning red. “H-how can you say such romantic crap like that without batting an eye...”

“It’s just the truth, Rin.”

Rin looked up to see that Haru had a completely calm expression on his face. He meant every word he said. “W-well… I will put my medals up with yours then. My medals wouldn’t be here if not for you either so…” He bashfully laid his medals down on the bed and walked up to Haru, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tight. Haru just chuckled and hugged him back, and they stayed like that in comfortable silence for a while.

“Rin.”

“Hm?”

“I’m gonna have to go to practice soon.”

Sighing, Rin stepped back and smiled sheepishly. “Ah yeah. I will have to get going too. I guess the world moves on, eh?”

“I…” Haru hesitated before continuing, “I don’t think we should tell Makoto about… this.”

That got Rin’s attention. He blinked a few times and felt his heart sink. “W-why not?”

“I mean…. it’s a bit sudden probably. We all live together so it might be a bit much to bring up right away.”

“Right.” Rin answered in a hollow voice. But Haru had a point. Rin looked down at his hands as they twisted together. It made sense. He didn’t like the idea of keeping anything from Makoto. But he couldn’t deny that it was probably best, for now. “Yeah, ok, you’re right.” He nervously looked up to Haru. “But… we’re cool, right?”

Haru let out a breath he’d apparently been holding, and offered him a small smile. “Yes.” He leaned forward and placed a small peck on his lips. Rin realised that for Haru to keep something from Makoto was probably ten times harder than it was for himself. He smiled back and ran his hand along Haru’s arm.

“... I need to get ready for practice now.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be heading out then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so their jobs are like... half related to futurefish but not entirely, I kinda just went with what worked for me lol. Let just pretend that one day Rin joins Sousuke in the police force :P
> 
> Wow, so this is the first fic I've posted that is... multichapter???? And it's not a prompt either?! Just thought up this idea a while ago and wanted to try it out! It's taken me a while to get it to a point where I was happy enough with it to start posting it, so I'm hoping that promising you a new chapter every week motivates me to finish the parts i'm stuck on hahaha;;;;
> 
> I want to try finishing up some longer works i have had stagnating for... ever.... so I hope you enjoy this!! after all these years... Marinka is still so important to me *_____*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Makoto's turn

Rin fidgeted with his coat’s drawstrings relentlessly as he rode the train to meet Gou and Sousuke. Haru had said he shouldn’t mention anything to Makoto… He never said anything about not telling anyone else. He was giddy and excited and sad and confused and there was no way he couldn’t talk to his best friend and his sister about this. He decided to at least try to keep up a normal conversation for as long as possible.

He’d essentially fled the apartment after their talk, so Rin was half an hour early to lunch. Which worked out well enough, he got them a table and read some articles on his phone while he adamantly did not think about the cornucopia of expressions he had coaxed from Haru that morning. Luckily for him, Gou and Sousuke showed up about 20 minutes later. Rin stood just in time to catch his sister launching herself into his arms.

“Onii-chan!!”

“Hey, Gou.” Rin grinned ear to ear as he hugged his sister back tightly. Then he felt a strong clap on his shoulder as Sousuke squeezed it and smiled down at him.

“Welcome home, Rin.”

“I’m home!”

After exchanging a quick hug with Sousuke, they all sat down and immediately caught up. Gou had barely let go of Rin, scooting her chair right up next to his and clasping onto his arm for the majority of the conversation. Rin talked about his last weeks in Australia, the rush of competitions and paperwork for the move, the farewell parties and the last sightseeing tour. He asked them about their lives, how school and work was, double checking with his sister that Sousuke was being an honourable husband as the man in question tossed a french fry at him. He was enjoying the conversation, but he could tell by the looks they passed at each other that the couple knew he was avoiding a certain topic. Damn his family and their insightfulness.

After the meal was done and coffee was ordered, Sousuke decided to stop beating around the bush. “So, how’s Haru and Makoto? You’re living with them now, right?”

“Oooh yes! We haven’t seen them in forever! I’d love to meet up with them again, Sou we should have them all over!”

“Oh yeah, Makoto told me to say hi, and he wanted you two to come over sometimes too.” Rin stared determinedly at his coffee as he responded. He realised they’d never had any of the coffee Makoto had made for them that morning. They had been too busy… Rin suddenly felt very guilty.

“I’d love that!” His sister’s cheerful exclamation snapped him back to the present. “Just name a date! Well, Sou works night shifts sometimes, but we’ll work something out.”

“I’ll let him know.”

Sousuke cast a too-knowing look his way as he lazily rested his head on his hand. “Are they still acting like a married couple?”

“Y-yeah pretty much.”

The short answer left an uncomfortable silence in it’s wake.

“Rin.” Gou levelled him with a glare as Rin glanced to the side. She rarely addressed him by his given name.

“.... Yeah?”

“What is bothering you?”

Rin lasted all of 10 seconds under her scrutiny before he crumbled. Groaning and half smiling, he buried his face in his arms on the table. “I…. may have made out with Haru this morning.”

“W-what?!”

“I knew it. I win.”

Gou shot her husband a glare as Sousuke smirked back at her. “Not yet you don’t!”

“I clearly do!”

Rin glared at him over his arms from the table. “Did you two place bets on my love life…”

Sousuke at least had the decency to look sheepish. Gou, however, crossed her arms and huffed. “I gave you some credit, I thought you’d at least last 24 hours.” Rin squawked in response and tried to bury himself further into the table, but Gou was having none of it. “Onii-chan, don’t you try and avoid this! What about Makoto! You three are all living together now, if you’re going to get into a relationship with Haru right off the bat, you need to consider how that will affect the friendship between all three of you!”

“I-I know! I just… it just kind of happened…. I didn’t plan for it ok! Anyway, I don’t even know if it IS a relationship? Haru says we shouldn’t tell Makoto right away, and it sucks but I think he’s probably right about that.”

Sousuke gave him a grave look. “Haru not telling Makoto something is a very big deal.”

“I know that…”

Gou agreed, “The biggest deal.”

“I KNOW that, ok?!”

The couple sat there looking pensive for a moment, before Gou turned to her husband. “I think I have a new bet for you.”

“Hmmmmmm perhaps you’re onto something.”

“... I have no idea what you two are up to, and I hate you both.”

Giggling and waving off the topic, Gou drained the rest of her coffee and then flagged the waiter down. “Oh, don’t worry about it onii-chan! No point stressing about what to do now, let’s go do some shopping!”

\---

Despite their teasing, Rin spent the rest of the afternoon in high spirits. He was glad to see that Gou and Sousuke were still doing well, both with their lives and their relationship. Rin knew he could trust each of them to take care of each other.

He sighed wistfully at the thought, jealous of their connection. He was 25 years old and still a single, hopeless romantic. And in love with two men. Whom he lived with. One of which he’d already crossed the line with. Did he say ‘in love’ before? He didn’t mean that. Did he? He didn’t know. With both of them? Maybe. Yes… Maybe. He felt like he now truly understood the Facebook status “it’s complicated”.

After parting ways with the couple Rin wandered the mall a bit more alone, picking up a few sundries he hadn’t brought with him, and then decided to head back and relax for a bit. He figured that Haru would still be at practice, and Makoto teaching at the pool. He picked up some fresh coffee too, vowing to make up for the wasted coffee and kind gesture. And anyway, he had to get up early tomorrow to go by his new school where he’d be starting as the assistant coach to the swim team. He tried not to feel nervous about that.

Just as he was approaching the apartment, he saw Haru and Makoto coming from the other direction. Makoto beamed as he noticed him. Blushing, Rin smiled sheepishly as he joined them. He glanced at Haru, who simply noded at him, so Rin huffed and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Then he slung an arm around Makoto as they made for the stairs and asked about his day.

Distracting himself from Haru was easy when Makoto was around. And it was also very hard. Makoto made him flustered with how endearing and genuine he was, he was almost tripping over himself with excitement to hear about how Gou and Sousuke were doing. He’d glance away before getting too overwhelmed, but usually that meant looking over to Haruka, who was either already looking at him with a very appealing but mostly unreadable expression, or was looking at Makoto with a similarly unreadable expression. Rin decided he couldn’t decipher this man after such a long day, so he resorted to just staring at his mug of tea instead.

“Looks like you did some shopping Rin, what did you get?”

“Oh, just a few things I was missing. I figured we’ll go through coffee faster with 3 of us around so I picked some more up.” Haru raised an eyebrow at that, but Rin decidedly ignored it. “I can make dinner tonight too, since you made it last night Haru.”

“It’s fine, I cook every night anyway.”

Makoto chuckled sheepishly, “I’d love to help, but I’ve been banned from the kitchen when food is happening…”

“Haru, that can’t possibly be reasonable, you should at least let him pitch in.”

In response, both Haru and Makoto’s faces blanched. Haru simply stood and left to room.

“Damn, Makoto, what did you do?”

“Uh…. Let’s just say it’s a good thing I’m a firefighter and leave it at that….”

“WHAT?!”

“Oh you know what, I’m just gonna, wash up I think, I had a busy day so, yeah, why don’t you give Haru-chan a hand Rin!” Makoto retreated to the bathroom as he dodged Rin’s questions, but Rin shouted after him. “You WILL tell me this story one day!”

Sauntering into the kitchen, Rin sidled up next to Haru and bumped his shoulder. “I suppose you won’t tell me then, eh?”

“... the pain is still too near.”

“Yikes. I guess I’ll leave well enough alone.” Rin chuckled, then glanced at the food prep Haru was laying out. “Anything I can do?”

Just then, they heard the sound of the shower running, and Haru glanced over his shoulder towards the bathroom before leaning in and stealing a kiss. Rin sighed happily as he kissed him back. It didn’t last long, but it was sweet and tender, and Rin felt his heart swell with how domestic it felt to be kissed like that while standing in the kitchen preparing dinner together. Haru pulled back and Rin dazedly blinked a few times.

“I’m fine now with dinner, but I might need a hand later.”

“Sure, with what?”

Haru simply gave him a pointed look and raise an eyebrow.

Rin was shocked into laughing in response. “Unbelievable!” He swatted lightly at the back of Haru’s head, then moved past him to grab a beer from the fridge. He made a point to squeeze his ass in passing, eliciting a yelp from Haru and smirking in response.

“Don’t go doing things like that when I have a knife in my hand, Rin.”

“Right, sorry! I’m making dinner at some point though, alright?”

“Alright.”

\---

The rest of the week went by fast for Rin. Between him starting his new job at the university, Makoto’s shifts and volunteer work, and Haru’s own swim practice and part time job, the three of them were rarely home at the same time. This lead to a lot of convenient moments alone with Haru, all of which were thoroughly taken advantage of. He’d very quickly gotten so comfortable seeking physical contact with Haru that he found it hard to keep himself in check when they weren’t alone. But there were also a lot of moments he was alone with Makoto, where Rin was constantly reminded how absolutely smitten he was on this front as well. Some of the comfort with physical closeness leaked into his relationship with Makoto, and Rin constantly caught himself almost reaching out to him. It didn’t help that Makoto already seemed to have no sense of boundaries.

The times Rin was alone he mostly spent wallowing in self-pity.

One such night came after a long day of training. Haru had taken an early shift at the bakery, so Rin had gone on his morning run alone, which left him lonely and frustrated. He then had to deal with some sass from a particularly ballsy new team member, and had to refrain from punching the guy when he questioned Rin’s qualifications. The coach had thoroughly humbled this kid, but Rin’s pride was still stung. It rained on his way back, he got splashed by a car, and none of the kittens were around to greet him on his walk home from the train station. And then he got home to an empty apartment and a text from Makoto saying he’d be back late. Haru was out of town for the night with his team for a meet. Rin grumbled as he tossed his bag on the floor and ripped his wet clothes off.

Grabbing a beer and settling down at the table with his work, Rin downed the drink a bit too enthusiastically. The coach had given Rin the pleasure of showing this new guy exactly what an olympic gold medalist’s training regimen was like, and he bristled as he added what was probably a few too many extra reps to the list. His drink was gone sooner than he wanted it to be, so he went and grabbed another. Rin rarely drank on his own, but he was feeling particularly peeved tonight, and figured he deserved it after the day he’d had. It was friday anyway, he had the weekend to cool off before he murdered this guy bright and early monday morning.

Before he’d even noticed, he was finishing his third beer, and his training regimen was now just a bunch of pencil stab marks. He flung the pencil across the room and flopped down on the floor. He could see his and Haru’s medals hanging on the wall behind him. They had worked _so hard_ for those.

When Makoto came home, he found Rin lying on his back under the table crying. He immediately dropped his bags and ran to scoop him off the ground.

“Rin! Rin what’s wrong?”

Being, by this point, quite tipsy, Rin just completely gave in to Makoto’s touch and folded himself into his arms. “I had a rough day…”

“Oh no, that’s no good at all. Here, I picked up some dinner on the way, have you eaten yet?” Makoto took a glance at the beer cans on the table and was not surprised to hear Rin say he hadn’t. “Alright, sit up here and I’ll go grab the food.”

“Makoto! I wanna cook you dinner.”

“Rin, I don’t think you should be cooking right now.”

“I can do it! I can!”

“How about another night, Rin?”

“No, I wanna do it right now. You always do… everything, and Haru too, and I do nothing and I feel like trash.”

“Rin… you’ve been here for less than a week, it’s ok, we just want to make sure you’re settled first.”

“But... but…” Rin seemed to be losing some of his steam, and his train of thought, and just sank further into Makoto’s arms. He snuck his arms around Makoto’s waist and held on tightly as he buried his face in the broad chest in front of him.

Makoto responded by gently rubbing his back and reassuring him. “It’s alright Rin, you know we’re gonna do our best to take care of you, and I know you’ll do your best to take care of us. Right?”

Rin nodded into Makoto’s chest in response. Makoto moved to get up, but Rin held on tighter. “Don’t move. Not yet.”

“Alright.” They stayed curled up together on the floor for quite a while, until Rin’s legs started to cramp, so he finally reluctantly shifted away. Upon seeing his puffy red eyes and tear streaked face, Makoto leaned in and kissed the tears away from Rin’s cheeks. Rin sighed happily and tightened his grip in Makoto’s shirt, which seemed to make Makoto suddenly realise exactly what he was doing. Squeaking and jolting back, Makoto blinked a few times at Rin, face turning more red by the second. Rin was just drunk enough to decide this was as good a time as any to make a move. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to Makoto’s.

Makoto squeaked again and froze in place briefly, before sighing and giving in to the kiss. Feeling  encouraged by the positive response, Rin climbed back into Makoto’s lap and deepened the kiss. Makoto let him, for a while, but as Rin began to get more eager he pulled back. Rin whined as Makoto gently but firmly held him at arm’s length.

“I think it would be best if we stopped there for now.”

“Why?!”

“Because you’re drunk Rin, I can’t take advantage of you like that.”

“I’m not drunk!”

“Ahuh.”

“Don’t you mom me, I am not drunk!”

“And when was the last time you ate?”

“I said DON’T do that.”

“Rin…”

“Ugh fine… around one…”

“And now it’s 8. And you’ve had at least 4 beers.”

“Kay so maybe I’m a bit tipsy but I’m not _drunk_.” Rin whined as he tugged at Makoto’s shirt. “I’ve wanted to do this basically forever, you can’t make me stop.”

Makoto blushed furiously at the comment, and Rin almost caught him off guard, but Makoto was quicker and just pulled him into a tight hug instead. “Rin…I… I think we should probably just take it easy for now, alright? I’m definitely not opposed to the idea, I just want you to be completely sober before I start believing things like that.”

Rin was not so drunk that he couldn’t at least be reasoned with. “Ok fine. But being sober won’t change how I feel! And now you owe me, so we are going to cuddle and watch Frozen tonight.”

Laughing, Makoto smiled and kissed the top of Rin’s head. “That sounds perfect.”

\---

The next morning Rin woke with a very stiff neck and a completely dead right arm. Groaning and shifting, he soon realized that he was trapped. Blearily opening his eyes, the world slowly came into focus, and then he blushed furiously. Literally inches from his face was Makoto, sleeping peacefully and holding him. Their legs were tangled together, and Rin could _definitely_ feel Makoto’s dick against his thigh. Rin willed himself not to get hard, but to no avail, there was no way he could not be completely turned on by the current situation. As he prayed for lightning to quietly strike him, Makoto stirred.

Watching Makoto wake up was absolutely mesmerizing. He’d never been good at mornings, so waking was a slow process for him. And apparently he was a fierce cuddler. He squeezed Rin closer with one arm as he stretched the other over his head and arched his back. Rin was certain he could feel every muscle in Makoto’s chest and arms shift, and a blush painted his face as their bodies pressed together from the action. Makoto, still in a sleepy daze, lazily rolled his hips, and Rin couldn’t stop the moan that escaped. Blinking awake, Makoto’s blurry eyes slowly focused on Rin, and then he grinned brilliantly.

“Morning Rin!” Makoto said sleepily. Rin’s heart skipped a beat.

“G’morning.”

Squeezing him tighter, Makoto leaned forward and kissed him on the temple. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m… feeling pretty good.” Rin chuckled and allowed his hands to roam over Makoto’s chest.

“You’re not hungover at all?”

Rin gave Makoto a deadpan stare as the other chuckled at him. “Alright, I get it, just checking.”

“I… I really wasn’t that drunk, you know. Just had a hard day I guess.”

“It’s ok Rin, you’re allowed.” Makoto tentatively reached up and brushed some of Rin’s hair from his face. “And… you remember everything from last night then?”

“I- uh… yeah…”

“And, you didn’t change your mind at all, did you?” Finished with rearranging his hair, Makoto slid his hand to cup Rin’s cheek. Rin’s mouth went dry, and he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked Makoto square in the face.

“No.”

A blinding smile stretched across Makoto’s face in response. Rin was fairly certain that somewhere an angelic chorus sang out. “I really…. Rin I think about you a lot, and we missed you so much, I’m just so glad that you’re back, and could I maybe kiss you now?”

Rin just laughed in response as he leaned up and kissed Makoto. He was fairly certain it was wrong to want to absolutely ravish someone he was pretty sure was made up of kittens and rainbows, but any doubts quickly left him as Makoto groaned into his mouth and held him close.

Makoto moved slowly, gently but firmly holding Rin snugly against him as he smoothed his hands over Rin’s back. Rin rolled himself on top of Makoto, straddling him and moving his hips gently. Rin wanted to take his time, and Makoto seemed to mirror that desire. He never let Rin get far from him as they shifted, always keeping them close together as they languidly twisted their tongues together.

Rin ghosted his hands under Makoto’s shirt, groaning slightly as he felt the extremely well defined muscles beneath his fingers. Makoto himself was enjoying the feel of Rin’s back muscles, tracing his hands down his sides and over his hips, then along his thighs. Almost shyly, Makoto passed his hands over Rin’s ass, but gasped and quickly moved them back down to his sides when Rin rolled his hips slightly in response

“S-sorry Rin, is… is this ok?”

Rin leaned back a bit dazedly, and blinked confused down at Makoto. “Yes? Of course it is, geeze Makoto we are making out you are allowed to grab my ass.” To drive his point home, Rin grabbed Makoto’s hands and firmly placed them on himself. He then burst out laughing. Makoto chuckled, looking slightly embarrassed but was still very affectionately gazing up at Rin.

“Sorry, I just want to make sure I don’t do anything you don’t want.” Makoto gave a little experimental squeeze and Rin chuckled in response, wiggling his hips slightly as he walked his fingers up Makoto’s chest.

“Alright, Makoto, then let me spell it out for you,” Rin ground his hips down as he leaned forward, hands splayed on Makoto’s chest as he breathed hotly into Makoto’s ear. “ _I want everything you’ve got._ ”

“Nngh… Rin..” Makoto arched into Rin’s touch as he moaned out his name. Reaching up to cup Rin’s face with one hand, Makoto looked up at him with complete adoration in his eyes. “I want everything you’ll give me, Rin. I…” Makoto seemed to pause as he caught the words on the tip of his tongue, instead choosing to gently pull Rin into a slow, passionate kiss.

After a moment, the kiss grew more heated, and Rin decided it was time to explore Makoto’s body. He tugged aside the collar of Makoto’s shirt and then got to work nibbling and licking and sucking at his collar bone. He trailed kisses up across Makoto’s neck as he started to slide his shirt up and off his body. They broke apart briefly to shed Makoto’s shirt, Rin enjoying the sight of his stomach muscles working as Makoto rolled forward to pull the fabric over his head. Makoto then slid his hands up Rin’s body and helped him out of his own shirt. Then, catching Rin by surprise, Makoto sat up and pressed kisses into Rin’s chest. He slowly moved to one of Rin’s nipples, lapping and sucking at it with his tongue as his hands on Rin’s hips encouraged a steady rhythm. All Rin could do was follow his lead, rolling his head back and moaning as his fingers gripped at Makoto’s hair.

Makoto then moved again, rolling forward further, and laying Rin down on the opposite end of the couch as Makoto hovered over him. He continued to trail kisses along his chest, then down his stomach, until he reached the hem of Rin’s pants. He paused here as he ran his fingers along the waistband, giving Rin a lusty but still slightly hesitant look.

“C-can I? Rin?”

The sight of Makoto’s face hovering above his hips, eyes full of want, had Rin forgetting how to breath. As air escaped him, Rin simply nodded his consent, and then Makoto helped his hips up as he slid his pants and boxers down his legs. Makoto was careful to remove the pants from each of his legs and then place them on the floor next to the couch, before turning back to Rin. His eyes roamed hungrily over Rin’s naked body, but instead of heading straight for his goal Makoto first grabbed one of Rin’s ankles, and brought it to his mouth, kissing it lightly. He then trailed kisses all the way up Rin’s leg, slowing as he got to his thigh to lightly nibble at the sensitive skin there. Makoto lavished attention on Rin’s hipbone, then trailed kisses up to Rin’s belly button.

The slow attention was driving Rin mad, and he was squirming and rolling his hips under Makoto’s ministrations. Finally, Makoto place a hand on Rin’s hip to steady him as he grabbed his cock with the other. A shiver ran itself straight through him at the touch. Then Makoto brought his lips to the tip, and gently kissed and mouthed at him. Rin gripped at the back of the couch, head reeling, as Makoto slowly licked a long wet strip down his cock and back up, before sliding his lips over him. Makoto held Rin’s hips firmly in place as he went down on him, tongue swirling and caressing around him as his lips slid down around his length. Rin gasped and panted, trying to focus on not coming immediately.

Seeming to sense Rin’s release soon, Makoto went down in earnest, bobbing his head as he hollowed his cheeks. Makoto used his hand to stroke what his lips couldn’t reach, and it didn’t take long before Rin was crying out Makoto’s name and coming in his mouth, as Makoto swallowed down what Rin gave him and worked him through his release. Once he was spent, Rin panted heavily, working to catch his breath as Makoto returned to peppering his abdomen and thighs with kisses.

When he had caught his breath again, Rin immediately sat up and pushed Makoto into the back of the couch, capturing his lips in an open mouthed kiss. Makoto was taken by surprise, not having expected to be kissed after what he’d just done, and Rin took advantage of his shock. He practically ripped his pants off his hips, not even bothering to remove them all the way, before kneeling between his legs and diving in.

Rin had learned from his previous relationships that he really, really liked giving head. And taking one hungry look at Makoto’s sizeable length had him very eager to get started. Makoto was stammering above him about “y-you don’t have to” and “don’t feel obligated”, but Rin ignored all that in lieu of confirming that among all Makoto said none of it was a “no”. Satisfied, Rin leaned forward and tasted the beading precome at the tip. He and Makoto both groaned in response, and Rin proceeded to lap at Makoto’s cock eagerly. He ran one hand over Makoto’s thigh as the other ducked below the base to stroke and massage at his balls. Makoto gasped and threw his head back, groaning out Rin’s name as he gripped at the couch tightly.

Taking in as much as he could manage, Rin started a steady rhythm bobbing his head and rolling Makoto’s balls in his hand. Rin was already mostly hard again, and without even realising it he was reaching between his own legs and taking himself in hand. Makoto was chanting Rin’s name between gasps and moans, and it was going straight to Rin’s cock. Makoto place his hands in Rin’s hair as he got close, trying to warn Rin and have him move back, but all that resulted in was an arousing tug at his hair as Rin did his best to deepthroat Makoto. Losing control of himself as he felt his cock hit the back of Rin’s throat, Makoto groaned and tightened his grip, coming down Rin’s open throat. Tears budded at the corners of Rin’s eyes as he hungrily swallowed down Makoto’s come, stroking himself closer to a second climax.

After working Makoto through his orgasm and swallowing every last drop, Rin continued to lick at Makoto as he stroked himself off. Once coming back to earth from his release, Makoto dragged Rin up into his lap and wrapped a strong hand around Rin’s length while his other hand and mouth focused on teasing his nipples. Rin cried out as he bucked into Makoto’s hand, coming thick stripes across Makoto’s stomach.

Gasping for air, Rin collapsed onto Makoto, resting his head on Makoto’s shoulder as he traced his fingers through his come splattered across Makoto’s perfect abs.

“Fuck… you are gorgeous, Makoto….”

“Rin…”

Looking up to meet his eye, Makoto grabbed Rin’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. They kissed for some time, then eventually broke apart. Rin reached for a box of tissues and started to clean Makoto up, still tracing his fingers over him as Makoto just watched him lovingly and stroked his arms. Then Makoto yawned, which made Rin yawn, which made them both realise it was still quite early for a Saturday. Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin as he lazily peppered his chin with kisses, slowly tipping them to the side to fall back down onto the couch.

“How about we have a nap.”

“Mmmmm, how about when we wake up again, I make pancakes.”

“Ooh, sounds wonderful, maybe I can help?”

Rin snorted as he snuggled into Makoto’s chest and closed his eyes. “How about you tell me what got you banned from the kitchen, and then I can decide if you should be helping.”

Makoto’s only retort was to lightly pinch at Rin’s waist, and chuckling, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... My headcanon for the Free! crew is that at any point in time there is always a bet going on. I don't know how this started but I've worked it into like, probably 3 or 4 fics lolol
> 
> I also really love Sou/Gou, what a power couple *___*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets sad and confused.

Rin was starting to notice that the only time he had any form of conversation with his roommates was when the three of them were together. Otherwise, it was just a whole lot of fucking around. He was trying to find fault with this, but Rin was having a hard time of it when he was busy being bent over a counter, or straddled on his futon, or held from behind in the shower... Yeah this probably wasn’t a problem.

At least not for the first few weeks. Their schedules remained hectic and mismatched, which left lots of openings. But while Rin was thoroughly enjoying his time alone with each of them, he was starting to feel unbearably guilty every other time of day. Having both Haru and Makoto in the same room was borderline unbearable. The only thing worse was NOT having them around. He longed to reach out to them, but obviously couldn’t choose between the two, and couldn’t have acted on it even if he _could_ choose. They both held an entirely different but similar appeal to him, and they both absolutely filled his heart. He began to start doubting that he could even survive if one of them were to leave.

The thought that either of them would find out about his relations with the other haunted him. He was worried that it would possibly hurt them so badly they might leave, and then not only had he fucked up his own relationships with them but possibly between each other as well. The only thing that helped get his mind off the guilt and the worry was just drowning in his feelings for the two. He recognized that this was a terrible solution, but he was too scared to do anything that might change the extremely delicate balance he had going. 

It was also becoming glaringly obvious that they were all already basically married. Having mentioned in passing at work that it was his night to cook, Rin’s colleagues had been surprised that they ate dinner together every night it was possible, let alone shared cooking duties. They all chalked it up to being childhood friends, and Rin realized it had never occurred to him that they had the option to eat dinner separately, like normal roommates do. Again, he decided being normal sounded awful. It would probably be a lot easier on his conscience, though. 

Rin would occasionally call up Sousuke or his sister to whine at them about his problems, but all they did was tell him the same advice over and over. It was a lot of “Just _talk to them_ , Rin!” and “Communication is so important,” and “Running from the problem will only make it worse,” and basically everything he already knew but was too scared to act on. When Rin had informed them of what happened with Makoto the first time, Gou shrieked and Sousuke groaned... Apparently she had won this round. He adamantly did not call them again for several days, until he caved and needed to vent more.

On rough days at work, Rin just wanted to go home to them both and sprawl across their laps. So sometimes he did. And neither of them were ever anything but completely welcoming and accepting. Sometimes Rin would notice Haru sitting himself between them on the couch, especially when there wasn’t really room for him there. And none of them would move. Makoto always placed fleeting touches on their shoulders and backs and heads and legs - wherever he could reach, really. Rin would sling his arm around either of them for any small reason. They were all becoming far more physically comfortable than Rin felt he had any right to be with them, since he was guilty of essentially living a constant lie.

One saturday morning, a couple months since his return to Japan, Rin found himself alone. Haru had started working early mornings at the bakery on weekends, and Makoto had an overnight shift at the station. As a result, Rin was miserable. Lately, both Makoto and Haru had seemed stressed, and Rin worried that he might be the cause. He had been ruminating over what to do about the current situation with his best friends, but came to the same conclusion he always did: he should do nothing. But the more he thought about it, the more Rin realized exactly how much he cared about them both. 

He couldn’t tell them both that he loved them, since he would have to come clean about what had been going on for close to two months now, and that would hurt them. But he knew that he loved them, both Haru and Makoto, and he didn’t want to keep lying to them. Rin still had no idea how to make sure neither of them got hurt, though. He decided to clear his head with some fresh air.

Rin tried to pretend he didn’t know where his feet were taking him, arguing with himself that visiting Haru at work was a bad idea because Haru was probably busy and he’d just get in the way, and the whole point of this was to get away from the problem, not waltz up to it and-

“Rin.”

Rin blinked a few times as he looked up and saw Haru paused in the middle of wiping down the tables on the bakery’s patio, looking at him. Rin’s feet had apparently gotten him here faster than his mind could finish his internal struggle. “Oh, uh, hey.”

Haru simply raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not bothering to ask the obvious question of what he was doing here. He wiped down a chair and then pulled it out, offering the seat to Rin. Blinking in surprise, Rin shook his head to try and clear it before taking the offered seat.

More to his surprise, Haru returned from dropping off his rag inside after a few minutes with an americano and a biscuit on a plate. He sat across from Rin with his own drink.

“Oh... thanks, Haru.”

Haru gazed at him over his cup, took a sip, then set it down before opening his mouth to speak. “Rin, are you ok?”

Immediately flustered, Rin tried to brush it off. “Yeah! Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about me, alright? Just... work stress I guess.” Rin smiled sheepishly, hoping the excuse was good enough. The look Haru gave him told him it clearly wasn’t, but he didn’t press it further. Instead, Haru simply reached across the table and laced his fingers through Rin’s. The simple gesture made Rin’s heart swell, and he smiled at Haru gratefully.

“Really, Haru, I’ll be ok. Just gotta, think some things through. Thank you.” He squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“OK.” Haru himself looked a bit troubled, and he took another sip before tentatively continuing. “...I’m not.... It’s not me that’s upsetting you, is it? I wouldn’t want to.”

Rin was stunned into silence. He hadn’t realized how apparent his mood had been, and to think he’d been troubling Haru, when making him worry was the last thing he wanted. He quickly scooped up Haru’s hand in both his and looked him straight in the eyes. “No, no Haru not at all, not even remotely. God, I’m so sorry if you thought that. No... you’re one of the few things for me to not be upset about...” Rin tilted his head down and placed a kiss on Haru’s knuckles. “I’m just an idiot, I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“No Rin, it’s ok. I know-” Haru hesitated, then found his resolve and kept speaking, “I know it’s hard to not be able to talk to Makoto. I... I am finding it very hard too.” He squeezed at Rin’s hand and looked down. He grew very quiet when he continued, “I don’t know what to do. I... I don’t want to hurt him. Or you.”

It was the first time they’d talked about this since that first morning two months ago. Rin was clearly not the only one with it on his mind. He let out a small breath of relief and pressed another kiss onto the inside of Haru’s wrist. “I know. Same for me. I think we can figure it out.” Rin felt a small pang, knowing they weren’t on the same page here. He wanted the lies to end. Instead, he kissed Haru’s hand again, this time on his palm. “We’ll figure it out.”

“OK.” Haru sat still for a moment, holding Rin’s hand and taking comfort in his company. He then sighed and glanced inside. “My break is up. I’ve got to get going.”

“Alright. You home at 3 today?”

“Yes.” Haru stood and collected his own cup. “Take your time, and just bring the dishes in when you’re done.” Hesitating only a moment, Haru leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into Rin’s lips. They lingered comfortably for a moment before Haru pulled away.

“Haru, I-” Rin bit down the rest of the sentence before he let it slip. They stared at eachother for a moment before Rin ran his hand along Haru’s arm, and tried for a smile. “Thanks. I’ll make dinner tonight, all right?”

“Sure.” Haru left to go back inside and Rin made sure to wait a good minute at least before groaning and sliding down into his chair.

“I love you,” he said to no one.

\---

After finishing his americano and biscuit, Rin at least felt a bit more clear headed. The caffeine and a less empty stomach helped. He brought his dishes inside, said goodbye to Haru, then went on his way. Having just visited Haru, Rin wished he could visit Makoto too, but he knew that wasn’t an option, so instead he decided to take his walk through the park near the fire station. He normally wouldn’t come this far out of his way, but today something in him just compelled him to go towards the park. So it was a complete shock to him when Rin passed through the gates and spotted Makoto climbing down from a tree, a kitten in hand. 

Makoto caught sight of Rin as he was passing the kitten back to the group of young girls that had crowded around him. He started visibly, then broke into a beaming grin and waved him over before turning back to address the girls again. Rin tried not to be overwhelmed with how adorable the scene was.

As Rin drew closer, he saw Makoto pat the one girl who was crying on the head and spoke to her gently. The girls all bowed and thanked him, then scurried off towards the park exit. Makoto closed the distance between them and placed a warm hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“Last thing I expected was to run into you! What brings you here? Although, this is a very pleasant surprise. I’d rather spend the time with you than spend it alone, so I’m glad you were in the area.”

Rin blushed and scratched at the back of his head. “Well you can imagine my surprise when I saw you in the middle of the most stereotypical fireman act since that calendar your department made last year.” Now it was Makoto’s turn to blush and Rin grinned in victory.

“But- I was just trying to keep her from hurting herself!”

“I just think it’s hilarious that you actually are a fireman saving a kitten from a tree. Was that your pose for the calendar too? I can’t remember,” Rin lied. He definitely remembered. Haru had sent it to him as a joke and Rin vowed to never tell anyone that it remained on his wall for the full year open to November.

“Oh... be quiet, Rin” Makoto laughed and shoved lightly at his shoulder while hiding his face in his other hand. Then Makoto let his hand snake down Rin’s arm and laced their fingers together. Rin almost forgot how to breath. “I’ve got some time before my break is up, would you like to go for a walk with me?”

Hand in hand, Makoto lead Rin around a looping path through the park as they chatted about nothing in particular. Making their way to a small bridge over the pond, the pair stopped and leaned against the rail. Makoto looked out over the water and watched a family of ducks swim about, as Rin leaned his back to the rail and watched the clouds. They were enjoying a comfortable moment of silence, but then Makoto leaned himself into Rin and rested his head on Rin’s shoulder. Rin placed a kiss on top of his head before nuzzling his nose into his hair.

“Something on your mind?”

Makoto sighed deeply a snuggled closer. “I just.... I was in a bad mood this morning, so seeing you has really cheered me up.” Rin ran a soothing hand over Makoto’s back as he continued. “I’ve just been so worried, Rin, you’ve seemed stressed lately and to be honest I’m stressed too, I feel like I’ve lied to Haru for too long and....” Makoto felt Rin tense up at the mention of Haru and he immediately righted himself and turned to face Rin, “Please don’t be stressed, it’s all my fault, I’m so sorry Rin I just don’t know how to fix this-” Makoto’s words were cut off as Rin raised a hand and gently placed it over his mouth.

“Makoto, I’m so sorry. I know how hard it’s been for you to keep this from Haru, and I hate it too and I wish I wasn’t so selfish.... I want to fix this.” Rin moved his hand from Makoto’s mouth to his cheek, gently stroking with his thumb.

Makoto smiled sadly at Rin, chuckling disparagingly. “Aren’t we a pair.” Leaning forward, Makoto pressed a gentle, lingering kiss on Rin’s lips. After a moment, Makoto rested his forehead against Rin’s. “I really think we should all talk about things-” an electronic beeping cut Makoto off as he groaned and reached to silence his watch. “-later. That’s my 5 minute warning. I should head back.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re still working. When’s your shift done?” Rin stole a quick kiss before he got his response.

“I’m done at one.” Another kiss. Makoto’s voice dropped to a murmur, “I can’t wait to just be at home with you both.” A longer kiss this time.

“I’m making dinner tonight,” Rin spoke softly against Makoto's mouth.

“I love you,” Makoto whispered back.

Rin gasped lightly and held his breath as his eyes opened wide. He could see Makoto’s face shift as he went from painful honesty to awareness, fully realising what he’d just let slip. Makoto practically bounded backwards from Rin as he stuttered out some excuse about work and literally ran away from him.

Rin stared into empty space for a long time, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth and his blush matching his hair as he processed what had just happened. He then fumbled open his phone and frantically called his sister.

“Onii-chan?”

“Who’s home? I don’t care, I’m coming over right now.”

“Onii-chan, I’m out with Chigusa right now.”

“I don’t care, I am going over to your place, I need somewhere to die for a few hours.”

“Oh my god is everything ok? I’m about an hour away, but Sou is finishing up his shift right about now. He should be home soon.... Do you wanna tell me about it?”

Taking a deep breath, Rin sighed and checked his dramatics for the time being. “No, no it’s fine, you have fun with Chigusa. I’ll just head over, I’m sure Sou will fill you in on everything later.” He clicked his tongue bitterly before continuing, “Then you can settle who won your bet.”

Gou shrieked in response. “ONII-CHAN!! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT N-” Rin didn’t let her finish, hanging up and silencing his phone instead.

\---

By the time Sousuke returned home, Rin was lying on his floor arguing angrily with himself. Sousuke seemed to have been briefed on their expected guest, and after dropping his bag he simply sauntered over and sat himself next to Rin, rubbing his back.

“Rin, you’re not looking too good. What happened?”

Rin’s lip quivered as he looked up at Sousuke and started to bawl. “I-it’s just so HARD!! Makoto told me he loved me and then literally ran away! And I almost said it to Haru this morning, I didn’t even mean to go there but I ended up there anyway. And I’m supposed to make dinner tonight, we’re all gonna be home and I’m probably just gonna start crying and it’ll have to happen tonight! It’s unavoidable!” Rin dramatically flung himself onto his stomach and buried his face in his arms. “Tonight is the night my life ends!”

Sighing and standing up again, Sousuke poked Rin in the side with his foot before heading to the kitchen. “I know it’s tough, it’s not an easy situation you’ve gotten yourself into, but I don’t think you’re life is going to end.”

“Yes it _is_ ,” came the muffled response. “I’m going to take the two loves of my life and shatter their hearts into pieces and ruin several lifelong friendships!”

“No you won’t. I think only good things can come from being honest.” 

“Wow, that’s rich coming from you.”

“Hey, I learned my lesson on honesty hard, ok.” Sousuke crossed his arms and stared down at Rin from the kitchen doorway. “Anyway I really do think things will work out if you talk to them.”

“I honestly don’t see how.”

“Well, they obviously both care about you, and you know what they’re like with each other.”

“Yeah but they aren’t fucking each other.”

Sousuke snorted but bit back his retort. Rin simply cast a glare towards the kitchen. Before long, Sousuke was returning with a teapot and some mugs. He placed them on the table as he settled back down next to Rin.

“Either way, I think talking will do you all some good.”

Rin’s response was some incoherent mumbling, so Sousuke simply tossed him a controller and turned on a game. “Come on, if you’re done moping, help me beat the next level and maybe by the time you leave you won’t look like you’ve been sobbing on the floor.”

“Oh, shut up, asshole.”

\---

Despite Sousuke’s offer for a drive, Rin left around 2:30 and insisted on walking. The fresh air helped him clear his head, and since he didn’t have too many groceries to get he felt fine carrying them back. He took his time, worried about the idea of being alone with Makoto before Haru got home. He wanted to speak with them both, and preferably at least get dinner made before he broke down again.

Glancing at his watch, Rin groaned as it told him it was only 3:30. He had told them to expect him back around time for dinner, and while he was anxious about the thought of getting back home and confronting them, he didn’t want to just wander for that long. He decided to at least take the long way home, so he could clear his thoughts.

Bracing himself as he turned up the street to the apartment, Rin checked his watch again and was relieved to see it was almost 4 now. A bit earlier than he planned, but Haru would have gotten home by now, and Makoto probably would have napped when he got back... they’d both be doing their own thing and he wouldn’t have to bother them till dinner was ready.

Surveying his reflection in a car window as he passed, Rin hoped the few traces of evidence that he’d been crying weren’t too obvious. He then climbed the stairs to their apartment. Getting to the front door, Rin steeled himself and opened it, then stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of him, standing in the kitchen, Makoto and Haru were wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late, sorry! I have had a very busy weekend... But it's still the weekend! So I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Tune in next week for the thrilling conclusion (aka: the part where they all fuck)
> 
> ETA: so sorry for the delay on chpt 4..... I know I said once a week but I've been a bit swamped, so I'm gonna try and get the chapter up within the next few days!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally all talk about it. And other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one is late! I have had a busy week.... I hope this was worth the wait, enjoy!

Rin’s jaw dropped. Haru had his arms around Makoto’s waist, gripping tightly at the back to his shirt, as Makoto had one hand caressing Haru’s face while the other cradled the back of his head. They kissed slowly and affectionately. Rin felt like his skin was burning at all the places where they were touching each other. He knew those hands, and those lips, that back... He knew what it felt like to be kissed like that from each of them. He felt like his brain was breaking.

In a detached way, Rin wondered if he should be mad right now. He didn’t feel like he could even try to be mad. Honestly, seeing them together felt right. But he also didn’t doubt that they cared for him too. It was very possible they both felt the same way he did and that was where Rin’s train of thought derailed and caught fire.

As his mind tried to process what he was seeing, Rin’s body gave up on him. He dropped the bag of groceries and fell to his knees. Makoto and Haru jumped apart at the sound of the groceries hitting the floor, staring over at Rin. As Rin sat back, he started to laugh as he felt tears streamed down his face. Makoto and Haru immediately ran to his side, Makoto gushing apologies while Haru closed the door and knelt down next to Rin, trying to get out apologies of his own. Rin rubbed at his eyes as he tried to stop the flow of tears and sobs, unsuccessfully.

Makoto was starting to tear up as well. “Rin, oh Rin I didn’t.... I’m so sorry...”

“I’m sorry Rin... please just hear me out...”

“I wanted to talk to you both, I didn’t want you to think anything bad, I just... Haru I’m sorry too-”

“No, Makoto, I’m sorry too... too?” Haru paused, evaluating the situation as Makoto barreled on.

“You’re both so important to me I couldn’t-... I’m sorry you saw this Rin we shouldn’t have done that, when you could have... Haru I don’t want to lie to you, I don’t want to lie to either of you anymore-”

Haru, kneeling at Rin’s side, seemed to be placing the puzzle pieces together. “We all... this whole time...”

“I’m so... so _so sorry_ , for a while now I’ve-”

Makoto was cut off by Rin placing a hand, damp from his tears, on Makoto’s mouth. He stared at his knees, his hair falling in his face, as he spoke. “Have,” Rin hiccuped, “have we seriously just all been fucking around with each other this whole time?” Doubling over, Rin ended his sentence with a laugh. “Oh my god,” The hand he’d placed across Makoto’s mouth now fell instead to Makoto’s lap, where his fingers grabbed at the hem of his shirt. “ _I'm so relieved_ ,” he sobbed out. Rin hadn’t realised until he said it out loud, but relieved is exactly how he felt. They had all been on the same page, accidentally, and he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

Haru grabbed Rin’s other hand as he stared wide-eyed at Rin, a small smile growing on his face. Makoto gaped, bewildered, at the other two.

“Y-you mean...you two...” Makoto pointed between the two of them, “but then I’ve....” He then point to himself, still dumbfounded. Sitting back up, Rin grabbed Makoto’s hand and squeezed it as the pieces finally fell into place in Makoto’s head, and he realised what this all actually meant. Bursting out in laughter, Makoto launched himself at the other two, effectively tackling Haru and Rin under his arms as they all sprawled on the floor.

“Oh my GOD!” Makoto had trouble getting his thoughts out between his giggles, “oh my god we are all horrible people!” He squeezed them both in a tight hug, and nuzzled his face into their shoulders. “I love you, both of you, so, _so much_. This whole time I’ve felt so selfish for wanting more but, I can’t help it, I want you both, you’re both so important to me.”

Unable to stop the sobs from escaping, Rin buried his face in Makoto’s neck as he held onto them both tightly. Haru laced his finger with Rin’s across Makoto’s back as he peppered them both with soft kisses, smiling brightly.

“It’s the same for me,” Haru said, “It’s not same without you both.”

Rin hiccupped and tried to get out a similar confession, except it was mostly muffled into Makoto’s neck. But the sentiment was understood, so Makoto and Haru snuggled in closer, and the three of them stayed piled on the floor together giggling in disbelief for a few more minutes. Then, sighing contentedly and giving one last hug, Makoto stood himself up, smiling as he offered a hand to both of them. “I suppose we should have some dinner.... And I think we all need to have a talk.”

Haru, having let himself be pulled off the floor, was smiling and nodding in agreement. He helped Makoto drag Rin up as well, and as soon as Rin was standing Haru leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Haru wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs as Rin sighed into the kiss. It didn’t last long, but as Haru stepped backed they both glanced at Makoto, then blushed. Makoto was staring at them with a deep blush of his own as he pressed a hand to his mouth. Blinking, Makoto realised he’d been caught staring, and further buried his face in both his hands. Rin burst out laughing as Haru placed a kiss on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto stammered in response.

“I-I’m sorry!! That just... I wasn’t expecting it, I wasn’t prepared! You look... you both looked really good kissing and I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud I’m... I need a glass of water.”

Haru had moved to gather up the now slightly crushed groceries and bring them to the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rin slide forward and pry Makoto’s hands away from his face. Haru watched as Rin kissed Makoto’s fingertips, then leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. Haru couldn’t help but tease, “Makoto’s right, watching is really good.”

“Haru!!!”

Laughing, Rin gathered up the groceries from Haru and moved to the kitchen. “Well, now that we’ve all had our turn, let’s make dinner! It’s hot pot tonight!”

Makoto chuckled as he followed Rin and Haru to the kitchen. “Seems appropriate.”

“And while we’re, um, eating... we should talk,” Rin blushed and stared determinedly at the meat he was now slicing, “I mean, about this... and like, what we all want and... I dunno... how it works.”

Sensing Rin’s anxiousness over the prospect of addressing their... many issues, Haru pecked him on the cheek as he passed to grab a knife and help out. “Yes, we should. But first, how was your day?”

“Stressful! No thanks to you two!” Rin pouted over his shoulder and gave Makoto a look. “You ran away from me today!”

Makoto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, “O-oh... did I do that? Haha..... C-can I help with anything?”

“NO,” Haru and Rin responded in unison. But Rin took pity as Makoto winced, “How about you set the table and get the broth heating up, we shouldn’t be long.”

As they sliced the ingredients, Rin launched into recounting how he'd found Makoto up a tree with a kitten at the park, and Makoto corrected him and explained the rest of the story. Then Haru talked briefly about the mysterious regular at the bakery whose origins they all had wildly varying and outlandish theories on, which sparked a debate on some new theories, and before long they were all settling down around the table.

They gave thanks for the meal, then everyone paused. Having now arrived at the part where they were supposed to start communicating, an awkward silence stretched out as they all hesitated. After a few moments of rising tension, Rin finally broke the silence.

“So I guess we should talk about how we’ve all been... cheating on eachother with each other for a couple months?”

Makoto winced at the blunt words, and Haru swatted Rin on the leg. “Don’t say it like that.”

“OK, well, what do you call it then? I guess it’s not cheating cause were we even in relationships? I know we didn’t say it really but it felt like it.”

Makoto sighed and mulled it over. “I know that none of us were being completely honest, but I don’t believe that any of us did anything to be hurtful... and it seems like we all had the same idea, even though we didn’t communicate. I think what’s more important is... are we in a relationship now? All three of us?”

Rin smiled sadly as he responded, “Is that even a thing we can be? I mean... it’s what I want but...”

Haru, already shoveling food into the hot pot, nodded decisively. “Yes, it is. I looked it up.”

Makoto and Rin both gaped at Haru. “Haru, you did research on 3 person relationships?”

“-Haru, you went on the _internet_??”

Haru simply glared at them both. “Yes, I did, this was important to me so it was worth the effort.”

“Alright, Haru, then how about you tell us what you think.” Makoto smiled apologetically.

“I’m pretty sure we’re already doing it, except for the lying part, but that’s over with so it should be fine.”

Rin rolled his eyes at the simplicity of his response, and Makoto simply chuckled and responded. “I think that, in theory, you’re right Haru, but it will probably take a lot of work.”

Haru simply shrugged. “Like I said, it’s important to me, so it’s worth the effort.”

“Well, I think that settles it then.” Makoto smiled brilliantly and grabbed both their hands.

Rin blinked, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. “So... we can do this? We can all be together? I- I can have two boyfriends?” Squeezing their hands tightly, his lip quivered, trying and failing to bite back the tears that started to well up.

Makoto rose, moved to their side of the table, and wrapped his arms tightly around them both, a few tears escaping him as well as he hugged them and affirmed Rin’s words. “I want that too. I want you both at my side, for as long as we're able, I'm not letting you go now.” He kissed them each on the top of their heads as they snuggled into his embrace.

They stayed curled up like that for a while, at least until Haru noticed the hot pot boiling too much, so they broke apart reluctantly and decided to eat. Rin was still having trouble keeping his composure, especially when Haru kept leaning over and kissing him on the shoulder while he reached to refill his plate, and Makoto kept playing footsies with him and beaming at them both.

“Rin, you looked like you cried quite a bit today... I'm sorry, I hope that wasn't our fault.”

Rin started and tried to wipe the puffiness from his eyes. “No! No it's my fault, I cry too easily.... I was at Sou’s place today, I kinda... just dumped all my thoughts on him after running into you both today. Anyway apparently he and Gou have been betting on our love lives this whole time, so if they act weird to you at all you can just ignore them.” Rin stuffed some noodles in his mouth while enjoying the sight of Makoto turning deep red at his statement. Haru nodded seriously at his side.

“If I'd known they were taking bets I'd have joined in,” Haru stated perfectly calmly, while Makoto sputtered.

“Haru!!! But... what did they bet on?! Oh my god have they known what we've been doing this whole time????”

“Well, I did vent to them about my own situation pretty often. Apparently Sou even guessed I'd hook up with Haru my first day back, that sly bastard...”

Makoto paused his sputtering and blinked in surprise. “... The day you came back?”

“Oh, uh... t-the next morning... we don't... we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to...”

Instead of looking upset like Rin expected, Makoto simply fixed Haru with an exasperated look. “Haru, seriously?” He then looked sheepishly back to Rin to offer an explanation. “He and I, um, we got together the night you got back...” Rin stammered as his mind replayed what he remembered of that evening.

“I was... I was there the whole time! When did you managed to squeeze in a hook-up?!”

Haru did nothing but look pleased with himself, so it fell to Makoto again to respond. “Well you... you’d gone to bed really early, and you seemed pretty tired... it just kind of happened, I think we were both so excited to have you back that the tension snapped.”

“Wait, you mean you two never did anything before I moved back?”

Haru simply shrugged, “It wasn't the same without you.” Rin blushed furiously as Makoto nodded in agreement.

“Th-there you go, saying romantic shit like that without batting an eye... and I can't believe you Haru, you bagged us both within 12 hours. You move fast.”

Haru simply rolled his eyes in response and shovelled more mackerel onto his plate. “I have no regrets. How long did it take you two?”

Makoto and Rin glances at each other sheepishly as Rin replied, “That uh, that Friday I guess.”

Haru looked pensive as he thought back to that weekend. “I was at a swim meet that night?” They nodded. Haru paused briefly before continuing, “call me next time.”

“W-what?!”

“Haru-chan you can't be serious...”

“Drop the -chan, and of course I'm serious.”

Rin blushed deeply as he considered exactly what Haru was implying. “So..... I guess this is a good time to bring it up but like... what are the rules, exactly? I don't want to hurt either of you, so I think we need to make sure we all know what we're comfortable with... like it sounds as though Haru is fine if we, um, fool around when he's not there. Is the call, uh... mandatory?” Haru chuckled as Rin swatted at him, “Haru I'm serious, it's important for us to know boundaries!”

“Rin is right, I think it’s important to at least get out how we feel about it all. I think it might take some time to get used to but...” Makoto blushed as he stared at the piece of cabbage he was poking around his plate nervously, “I guess if we just kind of, keep doing what we’re doing, but now we all know about it? If you two get up to anything while I’m not around I don’t mind, but I’d at least like to know. For my part, um.... I’ve...” Makoto looked about ready to crawl under the table and hide from embarrassment, but his desire to be open and honest won out as he push forward, “I’ve pretty much gone as far with both of you.... Like.. the same.... s-sex-wise....” Makoto gave up and just hid his face in his hands at that point.

Haru simply nodded in agreement. “Same here.”

“Oh good, that makes it easier.” Rin grinned. “So that has us covered for when someone is missing... but how about when we’re all here?” Makoto’s blush deepened even more as Haru’s eye twinkled more than when he’d last seen a pool. Rin’s grin only grew as he leaned forward and turned off the burner. “I think that’s enough talking for now, let’s save the rest for later!”

Rin made to collect the dishes but Haru stopped him by grabbing his wrist, looking at him with a gleam in his eyes. “Later.” He crawled forward and cut off Rin’s protests with his mouth. Granted, Rin didn’t put up much of a fight, easily letting himself be pressed backwards onto the floor as Haru climbed on top of him and snuck his tongue past his lips. Rin opened to the kiss, hands snaking up to Haru’s sides as they grew more heated. Knowing that Makoto was watching lit a fire in them both, and Rin wasn’t sure if he was being more vocal than usual for show or if he was actually just that turned on by the idea. Makoto, for his part, just sat and watched them hungrily, licking his lips and breath shallow.

After a few more moments of twisting their tongues together heatedly, Rin and Haru pulled apart, gasping in a breath and turning to look at Makoto. He was much too far away, and Rin voiced this concern. “You can’t possibly be staying all the way over there.”

Makoto, while obviously very turned on by their display, was still a bit sheepish. “Ah, um, th-there’s a table in the way, this isn’t the best place... I mean... If all three of us.... Should we maybe, uh, relocate?”

Grinning, Rin tapped at Haru’s legs, indicating he wanted to get up. Haru huffed and rolled off him, and soon Rin was grabbing them both by the hand and dragging them down the hall. He hesitated only briefly at the first door, his own room, before Haru offered the solution.

“Makoto’s bed is biggest.”

Without delay, Rin dragged them both into Makoto’s room. Then they stopped as they reached the bed. Rin suddenly realised there might need to be a bit more planning involved. They all seemed to realise it at the same time. Haru huffed, and Makoto chuckled quietly, speaking as if reading Haru’s mind. “Well, we have to start somewhere.”

Rin looked at the bed and thought a bit. “It might work better if we picked someone to focus on...” He then turned and looked at Haru and Makoto, who smirked at each other before turning on him and advancing.

“Ah, I-I didn’t necessarily mean for it to be me- I meant-” Rin lost his words as the other two pushed him backwards and he fell to sitting on the bed. Makoto crawled up to him, placing a knee between his thighs before tilting his chin up to meet him in a gentle kiss.

“What a great idea, Rin,” Makoto spoke softly before kissing Rin more deeply. As they were kissing, Haru climbed up onto the bed and fit himself snugly kneeling behind Rin, running his hands over Rin’s stomach as he tilted his head to the side and started to lap and suck at Rin’s neck. Haru then snuck his hands up under Rin’s shirt and started to pinch at and play with his nipples. Rin was finding it very hard to focus on any one thing.

Pulling back, Makoto noticed Haru’s hands playing under Rin’s shirt, and hummed happily. Makoto started to gently coax Rin’s shirt off over his head, Haru unlatching from his neck for only the amount of time it was required to remove the garment. “Hmmmm, Haru, so you also noticed how Rin likes when you do that.” Makoto bent himself down to flick his tongue out at one of Rin’s nipples as it was pinched between Haru’s finger and thumb.

“And he likes it when you’re a bit rough,” Haru added, pinching and twisting slightly.

“But he also likes it when you’re gentle too.” Makoto continued, as he went on to lightly lap at the hard bud. Rin cried out and shook between them. Their conversation paused briefly as both Haru and Makoto took their time lavishing attention on him, split between rough and gentle touches.

Rin was overwhelmed, forgetting how to breath every time either of them moved. Then Makoto leaned up again, kissing Rin deeply before pulling back. “What do you want, Rin? Should we stretch you? Or do you want something else?” Rin groaned and let his eyes flutter closed. He could hardly think straight, he didn’t know how to vocalise what he wanted, not even being entirely sure of that himself. He just knew he _wanted_. Haru mercifully let up on his attention to give Rin a breather.

“I... oh god, I want... both of you, I... I wanna go down while you’re stretching me...” Rin was already feeling the need to fill his mouth, his tongue running over his teeth uselessly with nothing to do.

Haru wrapped his arms tightly around Rin’s waist and rolled his hips against him from behind. He and Makoto locked eyes, and seemed to have come to a silent agreement. “I’ll get you ready,” Makoto leaned forward and spoke softly into Rin’s ear, sending shivers down his body in response.

The new arrangement required a change in position, so Haru discarded his clothes as fast as ever, and shifted himself up to lean against the headboard. Rin moved onto his hands and knees in front of him after dealing with his own pants. Before letting him go any further though, Haru dragged Rin up into his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. Rin groaned as their erections brushed together, and they both briefly forgot the original intention as they rolled their hips together.

Makoto let them have a moment, as he rummaged through his drawer for the lube. He was still watching them closely though. _‘I could watch them go at it all day if they wanted.’_

Rin and Haru broke apart as Rin giggled, both of them looking back to Makoto with a gleam in their eyes. Makoto then realised he had apparently voiced that thought. “Oh.. did I say that out loud?”

Grinning and turning to Makoto, Rin chuckled, “Yes you did. And that sounds like a very fun idea, but for another time.” They kissed slowly for a while, before breaking apart to return to the original plan. Rin barely gave Haru any warning before diving onto him, hungrily lapping at his cock as Haru gasped, his fingers immediately finding their way into Rin’s hair.

Makoto couldn’t help but grin, the sight before him was mesmerising. He knew Rin liked to give oral, but seeing it from a different perspective - Rin tilting his head to lick up the vein along the bottom, Haru’s face as he watched Rin move - captivated him. But he had a job to do, and one he was happy to do, so Makoto popped the cap and poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers. Makoto enjoyed the slow, gentle attention he could pamper over his lover as he stretched them open. Haru was never into drawn out preparation, but Rin liked to be played with. Leaning forward, Makoto placed a soft kiss between Rin’s shoulder blades as he teased a finger in. Rin groaned around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations shooting through Haru and eliciting a moan from him as well.

Rocking back, Rin encouraged Makoto to keep going, apparently already accustomed to the single finger, as he deepthroated Haru and swallowed. Haru’s legs shook as he tried his hardest not to move his hips, groaning and panting as he pet Rin’s hair. Makoto peppered Rin’s shoulder blades and spine with kisses as he worked a second finger in and slowly scissored them. Rin was now rolling his hips into Makoto’s hand and bobbing his head at a good pace. Then Makoto curled his fingers and, hitting just the right spot with practiced precision, Rin’s entire body shook as his movements stuttered. He moaned loudly around Haru’s cock, then went down even more eagerly.

The new pace had both Rin and Haru panting, and soon Haru was crying Rin’s name as he came down his throat. As Rin neared his edge from the feeling of Haru emptying into his mouth, Makoto pumped his hand and curled his fingers again, and Rin came without even having touched himself. Makoto worked him through his orgasm, thrusting his fingers into him, as Haru rolled his hips, hitting the back of his throat, before finishing and letting himself fall out of Rin’s mouth. Gasping and coughing a bit, Rin rested his head on Haru’s stomach as he the two regained their breath.

“God, you two are gorgeous...” Makoto, with his fingers still in Rin but not moving, leaned forward and ran his free hand over Rin’s back and Haru’s leg. Once Rin seemed to have regained himself somewhat, Makoto leaned forward and kissed Rin over his shoulder deeply.  He could taste Haru on Rin’s tongue, and they both groaned into the kiss as Makoto began to slowly move his fingers again, lightly rocking his own very hard cock into Rin’s hip.

Haru was content just watching for a while, running his fingers through both Rin and Makoto’s hair as they kissed. But it was difficult to not get turned on quickly again when they were both making out very close to his cock, which was already half hard.

“Makoto.” Haru’s voice broke them apart long enough for him to shift himself out from underneath Rin, so he moved himself around behind Makoto, grabbing the lube on the way. “Rin, lie on your back.” As Rin and Makoto briefly disengaged to shift themselves around, Haru rubbed some lube between his hands, one hand reaching around to grab Makoto’s cock while the other reached behind himself to his hole.

Makoto gasped at the slick contact, but was determined to continue working Rin open. He was now at three fingers, and was panting heavily, bent over Rin as Haru jerked him off. Haru himself was draped over Makoto’s strong back, rocking his hips as he stretched himself and attempted to keep some sort of pace for Makoto. Rin had one leg hugged up against his chest, the other splayed to the side, as he grabbed at Makoto’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. It didn’t take long with all the stimulation for Makoto to reach his peak, shooting his come onto Rin below him, hitting his own hand and around Rin’s hole and balls.

Feeling Makoto come below him, Haru nipped at his back and worked him through his orgasm, then peeled himself away. Makoto immediately rolled to the side and collapsed on the bed. Licking his lips, Haru eye’d Rin as he laid there, panting and whining at the loss of Makoto’s fingers, covered in his come. Not one to waste an opportunity like this, Haru leant forward and lapped up Makoto’s come from Rin. Makoto and Rin both swore in response, Rin writhing under Haru’s tongue as he flicked it past his hole, then over his balls, then back again, making sure to not miss a drop.

Then, sitting up and grabbing a condom, Haru crawled up to press a kiss onto Rin’s shoulder. “I wanna ride you till Makoto’s ready again, ok?” Makoto gulped audibly as Rin simply panted and nodded in response. Haru made quick work of ripping open the condom and rolling it onto Rin, then lining himself up, he slowly sunk down. He hadn’t spent too much time working himself open, but Haru preferred it that way, feeling the stretch as he took Rin in slowly. Despite the ragged breaths and tight grip Rin had on Haru’s thighs, Rin waited patiently for Haru to control the pace, letting him stop and adjust to the size, before slowly continuing. Soon enough, Haru was sitting all the way in Rin’s lap, and his slight shifts in position turned to more involved rocking. All it took was the breathy ‘OK’ from Haru for Rin to tighten his grip and rock his hips up, meeting Haru half way with each thrust.

Beside them, Makoto was already stroking himself, watching as they both threw their heads back and gasped, quickening their pace. It was not long at all until Makoto was rolling himself back over to them, gently running his hand over Haru’s back. Haru slowed his pace, tilting his head to accept a deep kiss from Makoto, groaning into his mouth. Rin grunted and thrust into Haru as he watched them kiss above him.

It didn’t last long though, as Makoto pulled away and grabbed a condom. As he rolled it onto himself, Haru dove forward and, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Rin, he rolled them over, so a slightly shocked Rin was now curled over him as Makoto chuckled. Rin blinked a few times, then laughed. He ran an affectionate hand through Haru’s hair as he spoke, “It seems like you have a plan.”

“Rin, I think I’ll need you to, um, pull out of Haru for a second...” Makoto was eyeing them both with a hungry look, but was also trying to puzzle out how exactly they were going to make this work. And Haru was not helping, as he simply wrapped his legs tighter around Rin’s waist and held on determinedly.

“No need, it’s fine like this.”

“Um... Haru I can’t... reach... like that......”

“Rin raise your hips.”

“You know you aren’t exactly light as a feather... maybe if you kind of... shimmy down... _hng... fucking hell..._ Don’t move so much!” Rin nipped at Haru’s shoulder and held onto him tightly as Haru shifted himself down so his lower back was resting against Rin’s legs. Rin couldn’t help but laugh - between the groaning Haru’s movements kept eliciting - at their current situation. But he was now able to raise his hips up enough it seemed, and Makoto traced a loving hand over his back as he lined himself up, and then slowly pushed in.

Rin gasped, the sensation of being inside Haru while Makoto entered him was surreal, almost too much stimulation. He shook visibly as Haru and Makoto ran soothing hands over him, waiting on him to give the ok to move. Gasping in deep breaths, Rin slowly tried to calm himself, then he very slowly rolled his hips.

White bursts clouded Rin’s vision, as even the smallest movement in this position was almost overstimulating. He gripped the sheet tightly, and dared a movement again. Whether he pushed or pulled, the sensation was overwhelming, and he very soon lost himself to an erratic pace. But then he heard moans from Haru and Makoto too, their grips on him tightening, and they all found an uneven rhythm to move together to. Soon Makoto was thrusting into Rin with enough force to rock him forward into Haru, and pulling back drew him away from Haru as well. It got to a point where all Rin was able to do was cling to Haru as Makoto fucked them both into each other.

Driving into Rin with force, Makoto’s grip on his hips was almost bruising. Rin and Haru just clung desperately to each other, completely giving into Makoto as he fucked them hard. Haru was moaning nonstop, nails scrambling and scraping at Rin’s back for purchase. Burying his face in Haru’s neck, Rin was practically sobbing with every movement. Makoto watched them both through lidded eyes as he thrust even harder, bring them all close to climax.

“Ah- I’m-” Makoto choked out just before he gave a few more quick thrusts and came hard, pressing heavily into Rin as he cried out their names. Watching Makoto’s face over Rin’s back, Haru bit down on his shoulder as he came as well, shooting his come onto his and Rin’s stomach and clenching around Rin. Sobbing, Rin followed with a cry as he emptied into Haru.

Gasping for air between sobs, Rin collapsed onto Haru the second Makoto pulled away. Haru and Makoto, both worn out as well, lazily worked together to roll Rin onto his side, Haru sliding himself off Rin and then dealing with the condom. Rin never let them get far though, sleepily grabbing at them both and dragging them back to him if they got too far for his liking. Makoto managed to at least reach for a towel, which he used to quickly clean them up as Haru slowly peppered Rin with kisses.

“Rin, are you ok?” Makoto, finished with cleanup, laid himself down next to Rin and pet his hair.

Rin rolled into Makoto’s arms, dragging Haru in behind him, and buried his face in Makoto’s chest. “That was... unbelievably intense. And I’m going to sleep for the rest of the weekend.”

Makoto chuckled and kissed the top of his head, and as Rin was already falling asleep, Makoto whispered, “I love you, Rin.”

“I love you too,” Haru spoke softly as well, and Rin drifted off as Haru and Makoto kissed softly over his shoulder.

\---

Rin sighed happily as he poked absent-mindedly at his lunch. He’d received several comments and some playful joking about his suddenly high spirits for a monday morning, but Rin couldn’t have cared less. He laughed along as his co-workers speculated what could be the cause, dodging any probing questions until finally everyone left him alone. Haru worked a morning shift and Makoto was going to be starting an overnight shift that evening, so their chat had petered off with good luck wishes and I love you’s. Rin couldn’t stop replaying the weekend over in his mind.

“-uoka-sensei?”

“Hah?”

“Matsuoka-sensei, do you have a minute?”

Rin blinked as he focused on the young administrator standing in the breakroom doorway. He looked terrified, trembling as if something terrible loomed over him. Rin was afraid to ask.

“Uh, yeah, what’s up Yamashita-kun?”

“Y-you have a guest...”

Sure enough when Rin stood and moved to the doorway, Sousuke was standing behind poor Yamashita, still in his uniform, glaring with his arms crossed, and looking very intimidating.

“Sousuke...”

“You’ve been avoiding our calls.”

Rin glanced around and noticed that they were attracting quite a bit of attention, unsurprisingly. An angry cop showing up to pay him a visit was sure to start a few rumours. He sighed and motioned at Sousuke to follow him.

“Fine, let’s go for a walk.”

They made their way to a quiet bench on the edge of campus, far enough from any common paths to avoid anyone overhearing. The second they sat down, Sousuke loomed over him.

“So?”

Rin glanced to the side and tried to hide his blush. “So what?”

“What do you mean, _‘so what?’_ , last I saw you on Saturday you were sobbing into my floor convinced your life was over! I gave you the evening to resolve your shit, but you haven’t responded to a single text or call! Once you even picked up by accident and immediately hung up on me!”

“I did not!”

“ _Yes you did!!_ ”

“I definitely did n-” Rin suddenly remembered Haru, having been tasked with taking pictures during a critical moment, muttering something that he now realised sounded a lot like “whoops”. He groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“So how about you tell me what happened this weekend.”

“I... don’t really know how to....”

“Well, start with telling me if you at least talked to them.”

“Y-yeah.”

“And?”

Rin paused and collected his thoughts. He hadn’t had to think about how to convey their relationship to anyone else yet. Sousuke was a good start at least. “We... um, when I got home I walked in on them kissing-”

“-I TOLD YOU-”

“YES, you did, congrats! Anyway we kind of all just got it off our chests then, so,” Rin smiled to himself as he thought about Haru and Makoto, “... we’re good now.”

Rin chanced a glance at Sousuke, who was resting his chin on his hands and leering at Rin. “You’re _good_ , eh?”

Rin laughed and swatted at Sousuke. “Yes! God, you’re a dick. Yes, we’re great, everything is great and I’m happy and we’re all... together and you were right all along, aren’t you glad?”

Sousuke sighed and gave him a soft smile, “Rin, I’m glad because you’re happy. You’d been in a rough spot, we were worried about you. Despite all these silly bets Gou and I have, you know we just want you to be happy. I’m happy for you Rin, I’m glad you all finally got to talk it out.”

Rin bit back tears as he leaned his shoulder into Sousuke’s. “Thanks, Sou.” They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, until Rin’s curiosity finally got the better of him. “So, I gotta ask, who won the bet?”

“Hm? Oh, well, with this new information... It happened on Saturday then? I guess that means Rei won the pot.”

“REI?!” Rin shoved him off the bench. Sousuke snickered and raised an arm in defense as Rin swatted at him, shouting. “HE’S NOT EVEN IN TOWN!”

Rolling out of his reach, Sousuke got up, dusted himself, then quickly retreated. “Sorry, Rin, you can take that up with your sister! I got what I came for, so catch you later!”

\---

_yeah, ive got an overnight shift_

_OK, you should take the leftovers in the fridge then, Rin and I will cook more tonight._

_thx! ( ˘ ³˘)~ <3 _

_we’ll miss you tonight, mako!!_

_haha aw, me to rinrin <333 _

_What time are you home tomorrow?_

_im done at 6, it’s a 12hr shift_

_then we’ll have breakfast waiting_

_Yes._

_you 2 are the best!!!! im so luckyyyy~_

_My break is done soon._

_same_

_booooo... but i shold get some sleep b4 my shift..._

_k, rest up beautiful ;)_

_hehehehe_

_Sleep well, Makoto._

_thx guys, i luv you!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_love you too!!!_

_I love you both, talk to you later._

_\- 11:13pm -_

_I’M DISOWNING MY FAMILY!!!  
THEY CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!   
AND WE’RE NEVER SPEAKING TO REI OR NAGISA EVER AGAIN _

_\- now -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, there you have it! the gratuitous sex that was really the entire point of this fic lol. orchestrating 3 bodies is hard... like where do they all put everything..... I hope this makes sense :P
> 
> thank you for joining me on this wild ride, long live marinka! :* come chat with me on [my tumblr kitkatty-drabbles](http://kitkatty-drabbles.tumblr.com/), where i am trying to be more active and write some drabbles lol, so drop me a prompt if you're feeling up to it, maybe i will write it!


End file.
